communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf diese Diskussionsseite stellen. Video add-button und Anmelde probleme Also, ich hab so eben festgestellt das der Video add-button im Graphischen Editor bei mir funktioniert, jedoch nicht, wenn ich in den Quelltext umschalte, mit dem ich Hauptsächlich arbeite. Abgesehn davon hab ich in letzter zeit oft einen Fehler bei der Anmeldung. Mir wird oftmals nach dem Login ein fehler gemeldet und sobald ich im Browser die Aktualisierung anklicke, bin ich plötzlich eingeloggt... schöne grüße [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 16:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, vielen Dank für die Fehlerbeschreibung. Jetzt kann ich es nachvollziehen. Fehler aufgenommen und weitergeleitet. Der Anmelde-Fehler tritt bei dir häufiger auf? Durch eine Fehlkonfiguration ist es leider gestern für einige Zeit zu diesem Phänomen gekommen, aber normalerweise sollte das nicht passieren. --Avatar 19:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also Heute ist der Fehler schon zwei mal aufgetreten. Und was momentan auch nicht so ganz passt ist, wenn ich eine Seite anlege, diese Speichere, kommt die Meldung "Diese Seite ist noch nicht vorhanden" und der Inhalt ist auch Flöten -aber wenn ich auf den Zurückbutton geh, komm ich glücklichweise wieder in den Quellcode und wenn cih auf browser aktualisieren geh ist es quasi eine 50:50 chance ob die Seite vorhanden ist oder ich alles neu schreiben muss ^^;; Das hatte ich die Letzten Tage auch mehrmals, wobei ich dachte das läge an meinem PC weil ich zu viele Programme offen hatte, aber diesesmal ist es nicht an meinem PC gewesen, also liegt das problem wohl irgendwo anders. [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:54, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Noch ne kleinigkeit wegen Bugs. Wenn ich im Rezepte wiki über den ein bild einfüge, sieht das im Quelltext so aus --> :Gegrillter Lachs.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Lachs direkt vom Grill auf einer Platte angerichtet]] . Am Anfang fehlen die [[ und der Placeholder wird auch nicht ersetzt [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 17:20, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Commonist 0.4.1 Das Login geht wieder, anscheinend lädt er auch hoch, schreibt aber dann auf der Galerieseite einen Fehler "unknown action", das war's. Ich habe es mal auf der entsprechenden Seite bei Commons gelistet. Könnte das an der MediaWiki-Version liegen? Lt. Info ist MediaWiki 1.16+ erforderlich. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 11:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Das Foto-Wiki läuft noch unter MW 1.15.3. Ist ein individuelles Update auf 1.16 möglich, oder geht das nur zentral für alle Wikias? --Eva K. tell me about it 12:00, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Aus unserer Sicht ist das Problem nicht durch eine Änderung von Code bei Wikia entstanden - zumindest ist es uns nicht möglich anhand der verfügbaren Daten eine betreffende Änderung zu identifizieren. Sobald ich etwas Zeit finde, setzte ich mich mal mit dem Entwickler des Commonist in Verbindung - vielleicht kann eine solche Kommunikation dazu beitragen, a) das Problem zu beheben und b) in Zukunft eine Unterstützung zu vereinfachen. --Avatar 10:05, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Seine Antwort an mich per Mail war ganz eindeutig, daß es an der alten MediaWiki-Version läge. Ich habe damit keine vernünftig handhabbare Lösung mehr für das Hochladen mehrerer Bilder, da die von Haus aus angebotenen Lösungen für mich eine regelrechte Zumutung darstellen. Ein auf Fotografie ausgerichtetes Wiki lebt nun mal von Bildern, die möglichst effizient hochgeladen werden sollten, und nicht von umfangreichen Textwüsten, die einfach per Editor zusammengehackt werden. Ich bin daher über deine Antwort mehr als verärgert, ich fühle mich hingehalten und mit einem „wir sind für nichts verantwortlich“ abgespeist. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:39, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich bisher keine Antwort von dir bekommen habe, gehe ich davon aus, daß ein Update nicht gewollt ist und Du beauftragt wurdest, mich entsprechend abzuwimmeln. --Eva K. tell me about it 21:58, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte Box oben rechts auf dieser Seite beachten. Danke für die E-Mail-Kommunikation, die du mir weitergeleitet hast. Ich werde noch mal mit ihm direkt sprechen. Ein MediaWiki-Update wird zentral durchgeführt - konkret nutzt Wikia aber jeweils mit kurzer Verzögerung (die notwendig ist, um die Software-Änderungen einzupflegen) die jeweils letzte aktuelle Version. Es gibt aber noch keine fertige MediaWiki Version von 1.16, nur eine zweite Beta. --Avatar 08:01, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich davon ausgehe, daß das Thema unter „ferner liefen“ abgehandelt wird, betrachte ich das FW als für mich so gut wie nicht mehr nutzbar, vor allem nicht als Alternative zu Flickr und Fotocommunity. Ich find's übrigens schon bedauerlich, daß Du deine Bilder bei Flickr einstellst, statt das FW zu benuzen. Leider machen das auch noch andere Leute insbesondere aus dem WP-Umfeld so, so kann ich mir natürlich bei der Werbetrommel die Finger wundklopfen und komme doch auf keinen grünen Zweig. Kein Wunder, daß ihr das FW als vernachlässigbare Nische einstuft, wenn die Wikia-Mitarbeiter selbst dem ausweichen. Wenn Du das als „sozialen Druck“ empfindest, liegst Du genau richtig. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 12:55, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hier werden aus meiner Sicht gerade eine Menge Dinge vermengt. Ohne sie im Einzelnen aufzufiedeln nur ein paar Stränge: :*FotoWiki als Alternative zu Flickr: Sehe ich nicht. Die beiden Projekte sind für mich (von beiden Seiten betrachtet) keine Alternative, sondern orthogonal zueinander. :*Ich als Privatperson (meine Bildernutzung) vs. Verhalten von Wikia. :*Die Ziele, die ich mit der Einstellung meiner Bilder bei Flickr verbinde, sind im FW überhaupt nicht möglich (und auch nicht angebracht). :*Die Darstellung eines Wikia Wikis als "vernachlässigbare Nische" vs. der Priorisierung von Bugs in einem allumfassenden Bugtracker. :*... und noch eine Menge Dinge mehr. :Aber um nochmal konkret zu werden, wozu ich das FotoWiki tatsächlich gerne nutzen würde (und das in der Vergangenheit auch mehrfach schon vorhatte) und wofür es IMHO hervorragend im Gegensatz zu Flickr geeignet ist: Ich würde gerne Fotos von mir einstellen und die von den FWlern kritisieren lassen und mir Tipps zur Verbesserung und/oder Nachbearbeitung geben lassen, denen ich dann versuchen würde nachzukommen um tatsächlich mal bessere Bilder zu schießen. Das ist aber ganz klar eine Sache die ich in meiner Freizeit machen würde - und die erlaubt es mir momentan schlicht einfach nicht. --Avatar 13:16, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Ich sehe das FW sehr wohl als Alternative zu Flickr. Das war mal der Gedanke dahinter, eine eigenständige und relativ unabhängige Fotogemeinschaft aufzubauen, als wir das in Leben gerufen haben. Nur daß ich seit zwei Monaten nur noch Bilder einzeln hochladen kann und mir deshalb überlege, die Sache sterben zu lassen, weil ich keine Unterstütung bekomme, sondern nur hinhaltende Worte. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:25, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Folgenden Bugreport submitte ich jetzt an den Autor: :::Commonist sends wrong token value (reported by API) ::: :::While logging-in Commonist v0.4.10 sends two requests to MW API: one to get login token and second to perform login (using that token). Token generated during the first request is returned by API and stored in session. ::: :::Unfortunately session is not maintained between those two requests so each time MW generates different tokens resulting with "NeedToken" message from API. Commonist doesn't send any cookies to maintain MW session. :::Wenn er das fixt, dann sollte der Commonist wieder funktionieren. --Avatar 09:39, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::: Danke, das sieht ja sehr konkret aus. Hoffen wir, daß er sich drauf einläßt. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:11, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das Foto-Wikia war von Anfang an als Konkurrenz bzw. Alternative zur Fotocommunity, Flickr usw. geplant, das war damals der Grundgedanke. Ohne Commonist ist das jedoch recht mühselig bis unmöglich. Unenzyklopädisches Materiel, HowTo, Fotos die einfach nur schön sind, Kunst oder was jemand dafür hält - all dies soll ins Fotowiki. Nicht in die Fotocommunity, wo man nach 10 Bildern blechen soll. Nicht nach Flickr, wo Urheberrechte und Lizenzen von niemandem beachtet werden. Nicht nach Picasa, wo man auf die Google-Software angewiesen ist. Daß wir noch meilenweit davon entfernt sind, auch nur annähernd in die Nähe der großen Portale zu rücken, wissen wir alle. Aber das muß nicht so bleiben. --RalfR 11:12, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt auf der Startseite des FW unmißverständlich klar gemacht, daß das FW aufgrund mangelhafter Hochlademöglichkeiten vorerst brach liegt. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:06, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Still alive: 710 Mails in 104 Minuten. Neuer Rekord! Hi Tim! Derzeit bin ich zwar (vorläufig noch) auf Wikia-Urlaub, doch als ich vorhin die Mails abgerufen hatte, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Zwischen 0:57 Uhr und 8:39 Uhr sind in drei Sessions 710(!) Mails in mein Postfach eingetroffen, von Wikianswers-Seiten, die ich in der Beobachtungsliste hatte und durch dein(?) Verschiebe-Skript umsortiert wurden. Du hast den Jackpot geknackt! Gratuliere! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100624091044/neuwiki/images/f/fb/Winner.gif Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich die Fragen nun nicht mehr beobachten (verfolgen) kann, da sie in einem anderen Wiki liegen und dort nicht auf der Liste stehen. Lässt sich das irgendwie ändern? Auch scheint es in den Answers-Wikis wohl keine Funktion zu geben, mit der sich Fragen (wie bisher) auf die Beobachtungsliste setzen lassen, ohne den Beitrag zu bearbeiten. Ist das beabsichtigt? Nachtrag: Wurde bei diesen Verschiebe-Aktionen eigentlich berücksichtigt, dass die Antworten nicht selten eingebundene Vorlagen und/oder Dateien enthalten? Gruß, 10:01, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nicht schlecht, die Mail-Flut tut mir natürlich leid. Die Beobachtung der Fragen ist bei der Verschiebeaktion leider nicht berücksichtigt worden (unabhängig davon ob das technisch möglich ist, war das schlichtweg ein Punkt, der ich nicht bedachte habe). Die Idee hinter der Verschiebung ist, dass wir relativ genau feststellen konnten, dass der größte Teil der Nutzer auf eine Fachgebiet beschränkt arbeitet - so dass wir die größten Kategorien entsprechend extrahiert haben. Vorlage wurden dabei berücksichtigt. Auch die Beobachtungsfunktion ist einem Skin-Redesign zum Opfer gefallen, nachdem festzustellen war, dass nur ein minimaler Prozent der Leser sie nutzt. Ich schaue mal, ob es nicht eine Alternative gibt, sie auf Wunsch (z.B. per Benutzer-CSS) wiederherzustellen. --Avatar 11:33, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke dir. Könntest du vielleicht gerade hier nochmal kurz Bescheid geben, wenn du ein Ergebnis zu deinen Recherchen hast? Wäre nett. Gruß, 06:33, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bug? Mir ist es schon mehrmals passiert das eines der wikis in denen ich Admin bin, der Skin nach einer Speicherung plötzlicih weiß war. Das leeren der Cache hat nichts geändert, nur das Bearbeiten (öffnen) der MediaWiki:Monaco.css und das Speichern dieser hat mir den Skin zurück gebracht. Grüßle [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 16:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Im übrigen ist das Gelbekästchen und der Banner oben auf MtaÄ Diskussionsseite mit dem Text "Im Moment nicht verfügbar für eine nicht bekannte Zeitspanne" ein wenig irritierend. Man soll sich an jemanden wenden, der für eine nicht bekannte Zeitspanne nicht verfügbar ist? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 16:49, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi Yuuki. Das ist ganz normal. Aehnliche Probleme haben wir auch in Wikipedia mit den gesichteten Versionen, oder auch seltender mit Skins. Die Bugs lassen sich einfach nicht verhindern ;-) Tim (SVG) 09:53, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Hi, man hat mich gebeten einen Bug zu melden. Hier ist die Seite wo ich nach dem Bug gefragt habe. Ich weis selber nicht mehr genau worum es ging aber auf der Seite ists ja beschrieben.--Lardreth Dairahn 10:28, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: Ich habe noch einen Bug entdeckt, glaube ich. Hier die Forenseite dazu.--Lardreth Dairahn 19:03, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Please blockade msnhinet8 Please blockade msnhinet8, he was spam in the 香港網路大典 66.147.242.165 05:17, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::=(Hong Kong's Netzmeister)^^ 14:38, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) News in Hauptseite integrieren Hallo Avatar! Wir versuchen gerade, im Phileassons Geheimis-Wiki die News auf die Hauptseite zu bringen, nur funktioniert das nicht ganz so wie gewünscht. Den einzigen Unterschied zu funktionierenden Newsseiten, der mir auffiel ist, dass News-Archiv bei uns eine Seite und keine Projektseite ist. Was machen wir falsch? Gorbalad 18:22, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi bin eigentlich nicht mehr da, aber noch mal eben fix geguckt. - wen du den (DynamicPageList) Tag meinst... der ist denke ich nicht "in activ". Warum macht Ihr nicht einfach einen Blognews? Grüßchen 01:07, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Wir wollten das eigentlich so wie im Drakensang2-Wiki machen, und dort funktioniert es ja auch. Gorbalad 07:44, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das liegt einzig und allein daran, dass dort sowie in drakensang.wikia.com DPL aktiviert ist. Blogs sind eine einfachere, weniger serverbelastende und dadurch schnellere Alternative. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:17, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Danke, das bestätigt einerseits meine Vermutung, dass nur eine Kleinigkeit fehlt, und liefert andererseits eine Begründung, warum wir das mittels Blog machen sollten. Mal sehen, wie das geht. Gorbalad 14:26, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Mehr über die Blogaufbau-Tags findest du im Hilfe wiki unter Hilfe:Blog-Artikel, falls du mal nicht weist ob die angegebenen Tags auch in deinem Wiki aktiv sind, kannst du übrigens auch mal hier nachschauen, falle das du noch nicht wustest. - Dann mal viel Erfolg 17:02, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke für die Links, die beschreiben aber eigentlich nur wie man Benutzer-Blogs macht (wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe) - ich würde da aber eigentlich anonyme, 'offizielle' Neuigkeiten reinpacken, eben in der wie im Drakensang2-Wiki News-Archiv. Ohne Namensnennung, ohne Avatar-Bildchen, ... Wenn das mittels Blog auch geht, soll es mir recht sein - am Besten wär ein Link zu einem Wiki, das die News so macht. Gorbalad 19:02, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gorbalad: Wenn du möchtest, kann ich es bei euch "genauso" wie im Drakensang2-Wiki einrichten. --Avatar 16:41, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Problem mit Grafischen Editor Egal in welchem Wiki ich auch immer, ich den grafischen Editor verwende um Links zu setzen, bekomme ich keine Direkte auswahl der Vorhandenen seiten sondern nur ein kurzer englischer Text erscheint mit: *Page exists *Page does not exist und der Text ist Englisch o.O [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:18, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Mörks. Danke für den Hinweis. Die Änderung ist seit dem letzten Code-Update vom Mittwoch drin - ich hab jetzt zweimal angefangen, die entsprechenden Stellen anzupassen, bin aber jedes Mal abgelenkt worden und es ist in Vergangenheit geraten :-(. Ist bis nächste Woche gefixt. --Avatar 13:59, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du zwei Bots bei uns die Rechte geben? Hallo! Yuuki meinte, ich solle dich direkt fragen. Ich habe gerade mit jemand anderen ein wikia gegründet und wir beide besitzen Bots, wollen sie jedoch erst bei wikia ausprobieren, wenn sie die rechte haben. Ich weiß, dass du momentan wenig zeit hast, aber vllt. kannst du ihnen bald die rechte geben. Die heißen Spraybot und Shinebot^^Krani 19:10, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Krani. Grundsätzlich kann ich das gerne tun - aber eigentlich macht man es genau anders herum. Am besten solltest du zuerst den Bot ohne Botflag laufen lassen. Das Botflag hat die alleinige Funktion, dass die Änderungen des Bots nicht mehr in der Standardansicht der Letzten Änderungen auftauchen. --Avatar 20:34, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, danke für den Hinweis^^Krani 12:57, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Darstellungsproblem Hallo Avatar! Jetzt bin ich schon wieder hier und soweit ich es überblicke, ist es dringend :-( Das Petro Wiki ist, zumindest von meinem Rechner aus, seit gestern (Vormittag?) von einem schweren Darstellungsfehler betroffen: Es sieht so aus, also ob der ganze Inhalt unter dem Linken Rand des Browserfensters verschwindet, aber ich kann nicht dorthin scrollen. Die Navigation ist komplett unzugänglich, vom Artikel sehe ich nur die rechte Hälfte Das Logo wird oben in einem Streifen x-mal hintereinander in einer Reihe, aber nur teilweise angezeigt, darüber ein Schriftzug wikiawikiawikia... Sehr beunruhigend. Einen Screenshot kann ich leider nicht hochladen, deswegen der Beschreibungsversuch. Der Fehler trat zunächst nur auf, wenn ich mich angemeldet hatte. Dann hab ich meinen Browsercache gelöscht und hatte ich es dann immer. Andere Wikis sehe ich ohne Probleme. Im Moment kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich das selbst ausgelöst haben könnte. Ich habe zwar die Spezialseiten zur Navigation gemäß der Hilfe (Monaco-Skin anpassen) verändert, aber danach war noch alles okay. Das letzte, was ich tat, war ein Wiki.png-Logo hochzuladen, aber danach war auch für 2 Tage alles in Ordnung. Wenn es nötig ist, kannst Du gern überall wieder auf Grundeinstellungen zurücksetzen, ich komme im Moment nirgendwo dran. Danke für's kümmern ...Krokofant78 03:52, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) thumb|upright=1.7 :Kann jemand den von Krokofant78 beschriebenen Fehler nachvollziehen? (In dem Fall bitte Screenshot machen! Danke.) Bei mir sieht alles in Ordnung aus. Hast du mal probiert ob die Darstellung in einem andren Browser in Ordnung ist? --Avatar 05:16, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich kann das Problem bestätigen, sowohl zu hause also auch auf den Schulrechner nun. Auf beiden Rechner ist:Firefox 3.6.3. installiert. Folgend das Bild. ::grüßle [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 06:03, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Bestätige das, habe FF 3.5 und bei mir siehts auch so aus. Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 06:15, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn ich auf Skineinstellung gehe und das Häkchen bei "Angepasste Wiki-Skins anzeigen" rausmache sieht alles normal aus. Soweit ich das aber gesehen habe wurde gar kein Skin angepasst wo der Fehler evtl. drinstecken könnte mmmhh... Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 06:33, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::: Da bin ich nochmal. Danke für den Screenshot, das entspricht genau meiner Problematik. Ich nutze auch Firefox 3.6.9 (Ubuntu). Vielleicht hängt es ja mit einem der letzten Updates von dort zusammen. ::: Alternativbrowser: Ich habe gerade Midori probiert (hatte ich grad da) darauf siah zunächst alles gut aus. Bis ich mich anmeldete, dann war wieder Chaos. Midori 0.2.2 basiert auf WebKitGTK+ 1.1.21. :::Am Skin selbst habe ich tatsächlich nicht geschraubt, kann ich auch gar nicht ;-) Es waren also nur die Monaco-Spezialseiten und das Logo. --Krokofant78 07:46, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *Bei mir ist die Ansicht mittlerweile wieder "Normal". Nichts ist verzerrt etc. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:12, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Bestätigt: An- und Abgemeldet, ein paar Links aufgerufen, also alles "Verdächtige" probiert *freu*. Herzlichen Dank an alle Helfer Krokofant78 09:59, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Pfeil-hoch Gadget Hi, kannst du bitte, wenn du einen Moment Zeit hast, das Pfeil-hoch Gadget im Vereins-Wiki aktivieren? LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 06:40, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich bitte um Entschuldigung Ich habe zu dem Zeitpunkt nämlich wieder eine von diesen Werbungen auf ein Wiki gesehen, das mich sehr zornig macht. Ich bin ganz lieb und nett, aber jedes mal, wenn ich diese bestimmten Wikis als Spotlights sehe, die mich sehr wütend machen, verliere ich plötzlich die Beherrschung. Bitte, schafft doch diese Spotlights dort weg, Herr! Gruß aus Minas Tirith, König Aragorn Elessar 11:36, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Und ich mische mich jetzt mal ein! Und bitte um Verstand!!!! Noch einmal: ein Wikia Wiki ist kostenlos, für dich und die Nutzer! ::Weil Wikia aber kosten hat für die Server und Betrieb - wird Werbung eingeblendet! Dabei bleibt es auch... sollange du nicht für dein Wiki eine Beantragung erstellt hast, um Werbung abzuschalten. ::Wichtig: Dabei übernimmst du einfach die monatlichen kosten für das Wiki und schon kannst ohne Werbung in deinem Wiki editieren. ::Wir können viel bewirken in wikia, aber ein einheitliches System das zu Erhalt deines und alle anderen Wikis dient können wir nicht einfach abschalten. Daher hoffe ich das du das verstehen kannst. :: Hierbei vergebe ich jetzt auch mal die "gelbe Karte" - mich würde es freuen wenn du mehr auf Freundlichkeit achten würdest. Wir in der Community verstehen es gerne, gemeinschaftliches ohne Beleidigungen zu erklären und auch so zu informieren. Bei weiteren unsachlichen oder gar beleidigenden Anmaßungen reagieren wir recht fromm, so das wir deinen Account sperren werden, - ich sehe es sonnst als Trolling oder gar als Spam an. Ich denke aber das wir nicht so weit gehen müssen. Und Drohungen sind in de.wikia genaus wenig erwünscht wie in allen anderen Projekten. Gruß 17:09, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das Gondor-wiki Vieleicht weißte von dem wiki AragronElessars. Es ist ein problem. Man darf seine Meinung nicht frei sagen, es wird sich nicht an die Fakten gehalten und dazu erfunden zusätzlich bei Änderungen die Nicht elessars ,,Vorstellungen´´ entsprechen droht ebenfalls die Speere.EinHdrFan 16:00, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. In Community-Angelegenheiten mischt sich Wikia in der Regel nicht ein. Das was du sagst, klingt natürlich nicht wirklich toll - aber eine einfache Alternative ist es vielleicht, ein eigenes Wiki zu erstellen? --Avatar 18:33, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC)